World War 3
by Abnormal1000
Summary: Sequel to Dark Discoveries. The stooges, Flint and Sam, and Alice are back. When Flint, Sam, and Alice visit the stooges, Atlanta gets bombed. The men are called to war. When Sam and Alice are devastated, they try to sneak on the boat. With battles both inside and out, will the gang survive World War 3? CWACOM and 3 Stooges Film Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A/N: Writing a sequel sooner than I thought! I put it in a different section than the crossovers so more people know about it. If you haven't read the first one, go do it. And also, if you live in any of these countries, did not mean to offend you. Sorry.

Three months after the pearl mission fiasco, everyone was settled at home. Alice was back with Flint, being his sister. The stooges were working as usual. Sam was with Flint, as usual. Everything was usual.

Except, everyone was different. They changed, and they would never forget. But little did they know that they were about to change again. BIG.

They didn't receive a note like the first time. No, it was something bigger. Stronger. Fiercer. Something you would call…terrorists.

It reminded people of 9/11. Except, it didn't hit New York. And planes didn't crash into anything. More like…

Bombs.

…

Flint was excited for his trip to Atlanta. He, Sam, and Alice were flying to Atlanta to visit the stooges. Brent wanted to come along, so they let him. The inventor grinned at his thought of the reunion. Sam appeared behind him and put her arm around him. "I can tell you're excited."

It had been four months since the catastrophe.

Flint turned around and smiled. "Yep. Those guys are close friends."

After packing everything, they went to greet Alice, who was shoving her clothes in a suitcase. She jumped up and down to make it close. It didn't.

Flint rolled his eyes. "This is why you don't wait to the last minute to pack."

Alice rolled her eyes back. "Whatever. I NEED my stuff." Something snapped underneath her. She jumped up triumphantly. "See! It's closed!"

They met with Brent and hauled their stuff to the small airport on the west side of Swallow Falls. Tim drove them. When they were ready to leave, Tim pulled his son into a deadly hug. "Bye son." He said. Flint gasped. "Can't…breathe…" He pulled away and waved. Then he boarded the plane.

The scenery changed from gray…to gray. The only difference was that tiny snowflakes were blowing. Flint bundled into his lab coat and walked outside. It was cold. Freezing, actually. Colder than usual for Atlanta. They got a cab and drove to the stooges apartment.

…

Moe was cleaning. He NEVER cleaned. Back at the orphanage, he was sloppy and tricked Larry and Curly to clean for him. But today he was a dustin' away, neatly stacking things, putting things where they should. What was weirder was that he forbid Larry and Curly to help. "You'll mess everything up!" He had said. So they sat on a couch, playing cards, while Moe cleaned.

_Alice will be here soon,_ He thought. He smiled his rare smile. He had missed her. Hadn't seen her for months. And they would be reunited soon.

He heard a car door slam outside and butterflies exploded inside him. He pulled out a flower he had bought for this moment. He sighed happily as the doorknob turned. He did a twirl and held out the flower, opening the door, gazing lovingly at…

Some guy in a chicken costume?

Moe shrieked and collapsed. Brent gave him a wierd look. "Sorry, bro, but I'm not gay."

Moe brushed himself off. "No, no i-it wasn't for y-you. I-I was looking fo-for som-someone else..." He glance behind the chicken and saw the love of his life. "Alice!" He grinned widely and shoved the chicken away. He pulled Alice into a hug and gave her the flower. "For you." He smiled. She smiled back.

Flint and Sam walked in and the reunion was set. Brent was introduced, and the predicament with Moe was straightened out. Larry and Flint were once again in wonder with each other's wild hair. Brent and Curly seemed to get along. That left Sam.

She stared at the group and smiled. It felt good to be at her second home. Well, third, considering New York was her first, and Swallow Falls was her second. For once, everything was perfect.

But it was soon to end.

A/N: Is it ok so far? Tell me en la reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flint, Sam, and Alice were shown their rooms. Flint walked in his…closet…and put his stuff in a corner. SSam got the laundery room, while Alice got the living room couch. They all came back out and met at the kitchen table.

Curly grinned. "So what's foi dinner?"

Larry grabbed a loaf of bread. "Toast." He grinned.

…

Flint shook his head. Of course the stooges didn't have a toaster. Their idea of tasting bread was to set them on fire. Larry was furiously rubbing sticks together. Larry was rubbing two rocks together. Moe was using a magnifying glass and sunshine. Sam cocked her head to the side. "Um…why don't we just go out?"

The stooges dropped their things immediately and jumped up. M"Where to?" Alice asked.

"To…KFC?"

Moe grinned and yelled, "To KFC!"

Larry copied. ""To KFC!"

Curly also copied. "To KFC!"

The three began to sing a song about KFC. "A KFC we'll go. "A KFC we'll go. "A KFC we'll go…" Alice watched in amusement as they did a strange dance and Larry pulled out a harmonica.

Soon they arrived at KFC and were dining on chicken, mashed potatoes, coleslaw, and biscuits. "See? Isn't this better than toast?" Sam said.

The stooges nodded. A waiter came to their table. "Gentlemen."

The stooges glanced behind them

"Gentlemen."

The stooges glanced back at the waiter and straightened up.

"I'm been told that we are under a security watch. There is an anonymous plane flying in our direction, so if you hear sirens, drop under the table."

Everyone nodded. The waiter left.

Flint and Sam glanced at each other. "A…plane threat?" Sam wondered. Flint shrugged. "we'll be fine."

He wasn't so sure.

They finished their meal and started to catch up on each other. They told each other stories about things. IT was a happy reunion.

…

They were still talking about an hour later. Curly stood up. "Anyone up for dessert? 'Cause I sure am!" He took five dollars off the table. Moe jumped up. "Hey!" He chased after Curly. Larry followed behind them. Flint and Sam decided to go and get a sundae. That left Alice. She gazed out the window at the setting sun. It was beautiful. Only a few clouds.

She squinted. It looked as if planes were coming in their direction. That was normal, since they were in Atlanta. But it was the way it was positioned. Like a flock of birds heading south, they were in a triangle form. Were these the anonymous planes?

Moe came up and sat beside her. "Anything wrong? Ya look down."

Alice pointed out the planes. "Why are those…different from other planes?"

Moe shrugged "No clue. By the way, here's ya a cone."

Alice took it gratefully. She took as much as one lick before sirens stared to go off in the distance,. They were far away, but they pierced her ears like needles. She dropped her cone and covered her ears. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

Moe dropped his as well and led her to the others. "ARE THOSE SIRENS?!" He yelled. It was hard to be heard over the screams.

"I THINK SO! GET UNDER A TABLE!" Flint yelled. He pulled Sam under the nearest booth. Moe pulled down Alice and Larry. Curly turned in circles before dropping to the floor in a heap. He was too fat to fit underneath.

Then the explosions started. First, it was a high whistle, then the ground shook and trembled from the impact. Alice and Sam screamed. Everyone else in the restaurant were under tables.

Then the glass shattered. Moe and Flint both tried to cover their girlfriends from the stinging substance. Curly got glass stuck in his arms and clothes. Leaves and branches flew into the room.

All of a sudden, there was silence. No one moved, even after the sirens stopped. Curly was the first to sit up. He picked off the glass. He has one particularly deep on the side of his cheek. He pulled the glass out, causing blood to ooze out. Moe and Larry crawled out. They got in a line and brushed the back of the stooge in front of them off. They turned around and did it again. Then Moe turned around. Larry was still brushing off his back and accidentally slapped him repeated times. Moe yanked out Larry's hair.

Sam gasped. "Look." She said quietly. Everyone turned around and gasped. The buildings were completely obliterated. It looked like a ghost town. "Who…who did this?" Alice wondered.

No one had the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry the chapters short!

The group stepped outside and gazed at the destruction. Flint sighed. Sam shook her head. "Who...who would do such a thing?"

Even boastful Curly was short of words.

Sam suddenly had a flashback of 9/11. Her uncle had died on the plane, coming to visit her. She was around 9 years old. This incident reminded her of it. But at least a plane didn't crash.

Larry ran his hand through his hair in the nervous gesture Flint was doing. Moe put an arm around Alice, which Flint did with Sam. Curly twiddled hi s fingers. "w...what about our home?"

This sentence energized Moe. His head snapped up. "Some on!." They took off running, Flint, Sam and Alice following close behind.

...

"Well fellas, looks like we're moving." Moe muttered. Their poor apartment was down to rubble. The stooges immediately got an emotional look, like when they thought the orphanage was gone for good. Alice hugged Moe. "I'm sorry."

No one spoke for awhile. Then Flint tried to cheer everyone up. "Well, come on! It's not the end of the world! You can come live in Swallow Falls with us!" Moe brightened at the possibility of living near Alice.

And in the end, that's what they did.

…

"Moe, quit taking up so much space!"

"SHAADAAP!"

"Curly has a point, Moe, and…Curly, get OFF of me!"

"I'm a victim of coicumstance!"

The stooges were currently housed in Flint's lab, and they were unhappy campers. Moe took up more space than Curly's stomach, Curly rolled over on people, and Larry was just plain loud. Flint had his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. He sighed. "Guys, you know that there's plenty of room, right?"

Moe nodded. "Thanks Einstein. Times we gets some sleep." The stooges got in their sleeping position. Flint stared. _That's a little weird,_ he thought. He shrugged and went to his own bed.

…

The next morning, everyone met in the kitchen and ate Tim's famous pancakes. At least that's what he calls them. They actually taste like sandpaper. Curly and Brent eagerly downed their plates and got into a deep discussion about food. Steve suddenly came barreling into the room. "Mail! Mail!" He yelled through his translator.

Larry died. "WHY THE HECK IS THAT MONKEY TALKING?!" He screamed like a girl and climbs on Curly's shoulders like he' a jungle gym.

Flint picked Steve up. "I invented this translator to translate his thoughts so we can hear him." He grinned nervously.

Larry slowly crawled off Curly. "Oh…"

Moe guffawed at him. "Yous…such a dope!" Larry glared at him.

Flint opened the letter. "Hey, it's a government letter!"

"read it aloud." Tim said.

_To the male residents of this household, it is required that those between 20 and 40 years of age attend _Colonel Blevin's Military Camp _to prepare to attend he upcoming war. In light of recent events, the town of Atlanta was bombed, and it seems as if World War III is starting. I wish you your best luck in fighting for our country._

Flint stared at the letter in shock. No one moved. Moe sighed. "Look's as if we're moving again, boys."


End file.
